


a poem for john

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Please read the Author's Note, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: almost what the title says





	a poem for john

**Author's Note:**

> I am very frustrated. 
> 
> We're reading poetry in English, and my teacher likes to go line by line and tell us exactly how to interpret them. If you've read any of my other writing, you might know that I'm not the type to appreciate that kind of "guidance."
> 
> So I wrote this little Lams poem - but I want to talk about it. And I want to read other people's poetry. I know that's not really why y'all come out for fanfiction, and I get it if you're like "bro that's lame" but maybe, if you like, drop me a response/response poem?

I came into your world to fight

and not to love

I came into your world at night

with only stars above 

 

I knew more and you knew less

But united in our cause

I've had my doubts, I must confess

Your actions give me pause

 

They tell me I need to stop

I have said that I cannot

Yet, with you somehow I drop

What I'd unnecessarily fought

 

_ “Keep your eyes on the war, _

_ my dearest, Alexander.” _

 

To underestimate is a great folly

One I’ve thrown against you

In such selfish melancholy 

You know you've wronged me, too

 

Time will pass and years will move

I doubt the feeling will wane 

Without you and I, who will prove 

That all our love is pain

 

I came here not to sound a maid

and build a legacy 

I came here not to sound afraid

and hold you to me

  
_ yrs for ever _


End file.
